


Book 'Em!

by moon_hotel



Category: Bonanza Bros., Crazy Cop/Gangbusters (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: The Bonanza brothers pull a bank job in New York that goes awry. Unfortunately for them, they have to deal with the two crookedest cops around, Officers Smith and Wesson, and their interrogation methods are anything but typical.
Relationships: Officer Smith/Mobo Bonanza, Officer Wesson/Robo Bonanza, implied Mobo/Robo, implied Smith/Wesson
Kudos: 2





	Book 'Em!

**Author's Note:**

> Smith and Wesson are from the Konami arcade game Crazy Cop, also known as Gangbusters in the West. For a visual reference, [click here.](https://twitter.com/moon__hotel/status/1227657910433517569)

The Bonanza brothers were far away from Badville this time, in a section of New York hidden away amongst the back alleys and warehouse lots. Their recent bank robbery had gone sour, leaving them handcuffed, hogtied and at the mercy of two crooked cops.

"Ow! Ow!" Robo yelped, as he was thrown roughly into the back of the paddy wagon. "Watch it, assholes!"

Officer Wesson let out a sharp laugh. "What, afraid you're gonna break in half?"

"That's for later," said Officer Smith darkly, grinning his lopsided grin. "We're gonna ruin you this time, buddy."

"You don't lay a finger on him," Mobo hollered. "I'll rip your heads off!"

Smith and Wesson exchanged glances, then laughed again as they slammed the door to the wagon shut. "Book 'em, boys," they crowed, slapping the door. "We'll deal with them later!"

In the jail, Smith and Wesson didn't waste any time. They pulled Robo out of the cell, kicking and screaming. "Stop," Robo begged, as Smith reached down and gripped him hard through his pants. The criminal's hands were cuffed in front of him, and he strained against the metal. "Stop it!"

"Let him go," Mobo said, gripping the bars of the cell. "I'll do anything you want, just--"

"Cool it," Wesson snapped. He rapped Mobo's knuckles sharply with his nightstick, and Mobo pulled his hands back, hissing in pain. "We ain't gonna hurt him. Right, Smith?"

"That's right," Smith cooed, tugging down Robo's pants. Robo let out a low, frustrated groan as his cock curved upwards, a bead of precum shining at the tip. "See, he's gettin' into it now. Ain't ya, Robo?"

"Shut up." Robo turned his head away. "Just shut up."

"I got an idea," Wesson said. He swept the papers off of his desk. "Get him up here, S. This way his brother'll get a real nice view, heh heh." 

"What?" Robo said, quavering. He kicked and flailed against the cops as they grabbed him, but was dragged on top of the desk anyway and forced onto his knees and elbows. "Hey, let go! Wh...what are you gonna do?"

"Curious, ain't ya?" Wesson teased. "Seeing as how you're such a dirty little fucker, I got half a mind to wash you down."

"Oooh." Smith thought it over, rubbing at his chin. "Lucky guy. We ain't even gonna get out the firehose for ya."

"Wash...me?" Robo repeated, confused. "I don't get it."

"It's this weird kink he has," Smith explained, as Wesson disappeared into the back of the room. "You'll see. Any filthy little robber like you that gets in here gets stripped down and washed like a dog." He grinned. "And maybe gets fucked like one too."

Robo paled. "What is _with_ you two? You're even bigger pervs than we are!"

"Like hell!" Wesson spat, reappearing with a bucket and a sponge. "We know all about what you two freaks get up to. Why do you think we're letting your brother watch?"

"Hey!" Mobo snapped. "What we get up to in private's none of your business!"

The two cops just laughed. Smith held Robo down as Wesson dipped the sponge in the water, wrung it out and started to rub it against his chest. Robo yelped. "Jesus, that's cold!" he yelled. "What the hell!"

"You didn't think it'd be a luxury bath, did ya?" Wesson snickered, shoving the sponge into Robo's face as the crook sputtered. Wesson pulled it back and started to clean between his legs, rubbing the sponge roughly against his sensitive skin. "Gotta have you real clean for what I'm planning to do to ya."

Mobo stood quietly in the cell, seething with anger with his hands wrapped around the bars.

"We're gonna kill you," Robo gasped. Wesson pulled him upwards into a kneeling position, his cock slowly starting to stiffen up again, in full view of his brother. "Shit..." He buried his face in his arms. "Stop it!"

"Fuckin' perv's already getting off on it," Smith cackled, reaching out his nightstick and toying with the tip of Robo's cock. "Looks like you met your match, Wes."

"Yeah?" Wesson turned and grabbed Robo's head with his free hand, forcing him to look the cop in the face. "You like it?"

"Fuck off," Robo said, his voice shaking. 

Wesson's only response was to laugh in his face. He dropped the sponge back in the bucket and grabbed Robo's cock with his slick, wet hand, pumping it insistently even as Robo tried to pull away. "Answer me," he ordered. "You like getting washed like a filthy fucking dog?"

"No," Robo protested, even as it came out in a half-moan. He struggled against Wesson's strong grip and sinewy limbs, his cock starting to flush pink. "Oh god...s-stop," he pleaded, his voice trembling. "D-don't do this...Mobo, don't look..."

"Too late," Smith said smugly. Robo looked to see Mobo groaning as Smith tugged his pants down and started pumping Mobo's cock. "How's it feel, Robo? Knowin' your brother's gettin' off on seeing you manhandled by a couple of crooked cops?"

"Fuck off!" Mobo spat. Smith squeezed his cock tightly. "Ahh, fuck! Watch it!"

Robo fell silent. His face turned a deep red as he arched his back. Wesson's hand moved slickly, wetly, up and down his stiff cock, and he moaned helplessly as he squirmed in the cop's grip. "Quit fucking around," he wheezed. "If you're gonna make me cum, just do it!"

Wesson pulled his hand back. "You think it's gonna be that easy?" he growled into Robo's ear. There was the clinking of a belt buckle, and Robo yelped as he felt something hot and stiff press up against his ass. "You're not gettin' off until I do, pal. And you know what I want."

"Jesus!" Robo exclaimed. "Okay, okay, fine! Just...j-just..." He bowed his head down, defeated. "Go easy on me, okay?"

"Don't listen to him, Wes." Smith was sitting down on the floor near Mobo's cell, licking his cock with long, slow strokes as he played with himself through his grey uniform pants. "Look at this monster," he chuckled, pulling back for a moment to show off Mobo's huge, thick cock, wet and trembling. "If he can take this on the reg, he can take you."

Wesson spat into one hand and lubed himself up before pressing slowly into Robo's ass. The crook tensed up, then let out a strained sigh, his cock jerking. "Fuck," he moaned, almost dreamily. "I..."

"You like it," Wesson said, his hand wandering back around to stroke Robo's dick. "Say it."

"I...I like it," Robo admitted, his head drooping forward in shame. Wesson pulled his hips back and pushed in again, further this time. "Ahh...ah..."

A groan slipped out of Mobo as he turned his face away. Smith was still sucking hungrily on his cock.

"Look at him," Wesson said, dropping his voice down low. Robo raised his head. "We really are the good guys, huh? Giving you what you want?"

"I don't...we don't..."

"Yeah, sure. You don't wanna get fucked." Wesson laughed as he pulled back and thrust in again, harder. Robo nearly yowled. "You're so fucking tight, you feel like you're about to pop. If I were your brother, you'd already be coming, huh?"

Robo groaned wordlessly as his cock pulsed. "That's it, _little brother_," Wesson snickered, and his captive let out a gasp. "You like that? You like getting fucked by your big brother?"

"Shut up," Mobo growled. "You don't call him tha--ah!" He yelped as Smith squeezed him again. "You fuckers!"

"Fuck, little bro," Wesson moaned, rocking his hips back and forth, sliding easily in and out of Robo's ass. He held his hips tight as he slammed into him again and again. "You feel so good. So good..."

Smith let out a sudden moan as he gripped himself hard through his pants. He moved his head up and down on Mobo's cock. 

Somewhere in the haze of Robo's brain, he remembered something. _Officers Smith and Wesson, _he thought. _They're brothers, but they hide it with different last names..._

"Fuck!" Wesson let out a long, strained groan as he pulled out, jerking himself furiously as he pumped rope after rope of cum onto Robo's ass and thighs. "Oh fuck, yeah, that's it!"

"Shit..." Robo leaned back down onto the desk, letting out a whine of pleasure from the back of his throat. "C'mon, touch me," he begged. Wesson reached around to grab his cock, sliding his hand up and down quickly, Robo's dick throbbing in his hand as he started to come. "Oh fuck, yes," he panted, thrusting his hips forward greedily. Wesson forced him down, jerking him off roughly. "Oh god, fuck, yes!" 

"He's coming," Smith eked out, between strokes of his tongue on Mobo's cock. His pants were unzipped and his own dick curved upwards, almost painfully thick and hard as he jerked himself off. "Fuck, Wes--" He was cut off as Mobo's cock started to spurt, landing on his lips and mouth as he moaned. "Yeah, that's it," he said. "Give it to me..."

Robo collapsed onto the desk. Wesson sat down in the chair behind him, gasping, his cock still clutched in his hand. Mobo was quiet, biting back a groan of shame and pleasure as he emptied himself into Officer Smith's mouth and onto his face. Smith was the last one to come, gripping himself tightly as he shot over and over onto the floor of the jail. When it was over, there was the heavy scent of sex and sweat in the air, and no sound but the panting and gasping of the cops and robbers.

Finally, Wesson buckled his belt, zipped up his pants and sat up. He grabbed a tissue, wiped off Robo's skin and the mess on his desk, and tossed it into the trashcan. Smith stood up, leaving Mobo exhausted on the floor as he got his clothes back in order.

"All right." Smith pulled open the door to the cell. "You two get outta here."

"What?" Mobo said, looking up. "You're just letting us go?"

"Huh?" Robo muttered, shaking his head to try to clear his mind. "I don't...what?"

"You heard the man." Wesson jabbed Robo in the back with his nightstick. "Or do you wanna go another round?"

Robo quickly slid off the desk, fumbling with pulling his pants back up. "I don't get it," he said, exasperated. "Don't you two wanna be the ones to take down the Bonanza brothers?"

"And deal with the paperwork? Fuck that," Smith snorted. "Now get outta here. And don't let us catch you around here again," he said sternly, "unless you want us to."

Robo and Mobo exchanged glances, then hurried out the door.


End file.
